1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a reflective extreme ultraviolet (EUV) mask and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a reflective EUV mask including a reflecting layer, and a method of manufacturing the reflective EUV mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a design rule of a semiconductor device is greatly reduced, a wavelength of light used in an exposure process may be decreased. For example, as a pattern having a desired minute width may not be formed using light such as an I-line, a G-line, a KrF, an ArF, etc., an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light having a short wavelength may be used in the exposure process. However, because most materials may absorb the EUV light due to an atomic resonance, a reflective mask, rather than a transmissive mask, may be used in the exposure process.
The reflective EUV mask may include a mask substrate, a reflecting layer formed on the mask substrate. and an absorbing layer pattern formed on the reflecting layer. A peripheral region corresponding to an edge region of the absorbing layer pattern of the reflective EUV mask may not be used in an exposure process.